


Seasons Eatings

by Deburine



Series: Software Glitch [7]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Image, Button Popping, Clothing Damage, F/M, Insecurity, Rapid expansion, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, fat kink, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deburine/pseuds/Deburine
Summary: Kaito's appetite plus Kaito's glitch is creating havoc for him during the sweets heavy Christmas season. But when the local hospital needs a quick replacement for Santa, Kaito finally finds an upside to both the glitch and the appetite!Mature for the kink, there's no smut.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kaito
Series: Software Glitch [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885555
Kudos: 14





	Seasons Eatings

Kaito grumbled as he tried to get his white jacket zipped down. "Ahhh, why did all my clothes shrink again!? First my pants, then my belt, even my shirt?!"  
  
Kaito refused to accept a rather blatant fact - his normal clothes hadn't "shrunk". His belly was bigger. His black tank top curled over his belly button as his stomach pooched out over his belt, straining at the button on his pants. Yet still he tried to close his coat over it, hoping to try and conceal it. Finally he got the pesky garment closed tight. "Great, now I won't be late!" he said.  
  
"Kaito, are you almost ready?"  
  
He heard Miku's voice carrying up the stairs. "Yep, I'm dressed! We can go to the children's hospital!"  
  
Miku bounced into his room and shot him an odd look. Her eyes were focused straight on his middle. He glanced down and his face turned red - the jacket was pulled so tight around his stomach he looked pregnant underneath. The zipper barely even looked secure, as if the slightest movement would push it open again. "Um... Kaito... I hate to break it to you but..."  
  
He sighed and slumped over... causing his jacket to pop open as his pot belly pressed against it and forced the zipper apart. "Just say it. I got fat again."  
  
He poked at his flabby stomach. "I knew I shouldn't have eaten that entire triple-layer chocolate fudge cake by myself..."  
  
This was Kaito's first holiday season with his still seemingly unfixable glitch affecting his software. Normally he loved this time of year - it was so full of candies and sweets and huge, delectable meals. But this year was a never ending spiral of him trying to stick to a strict diet, slowly giving in to the seemingly never ending parade of lovely foods, and then tromping off to Crypton again to try and get himself back to his more presentable slim size. It wasn't helping that right now his house was stuffed with both food the Vocaloids were preparing for themselves, and a veritable smorgasboard of baked goods rolling in from their fans. Kaito's fans in particular never seemed to stop mailing him sweets ever since his last Valentine's day when they learned he really _would_ eat anything baked for him, and the holiday season sent them into overdrive. It was becoming far more rare to see Kaito skinny than fat these days.  
  
"Just go ahead without me..." he mumbled, "We don't have time to get me dumped again."  
  
As it was, he'd had to cancel two public appearances due to "illness", when in reality he'd just gotten too fat to be able to hide his glitch effectively. He felt so ashamed of himself. Miku wandered over and ran her hands along his belly. "You know... it IS Christmas, they're not expecting you to show up in your normal clothes..."  
  
She smiled at him cheerfully. "Didn't one of your fans knit you a sweater that was too big for you?"  
  
Kaito met her eyes and a smile crept up on his face. He ran to the closet and pulled out an enormous, navy blue knit sweater with white snowflakes on it. Quickly he tossed off his jacket and threw the sweater over his head. The hemline hung well past his hips, down to his thighs. Miku started to bunch up the fabric around his waist, tucking the ends into his pants to secure it in place. "Here, like this... now if anyone sees anything, they'll just think its the fabric and not your tummy!"  
  
She wrapped a white scarf around his neck. "There, now you're all festive!" Miku said.  
  
Kaito stared at himself in the mirror. He could still see all the imperfections in his appearance. Wouldn't the children see them too?  
  
Miku came up from behind him and hugged him tightly, her hands sinking into his stomach. "You know Kaito, you're the first person I've seen that can make a Christmas sweater look handsome."  
  
Kaito managed a smile for his reflection. "Okay, it's time to go!"  
  
Miku winked at him in the mirror. "Okay, but let me grab a sweater too so we match!"  
  
  
As Miku approached the staff door, holding several bags of free merchandise, she glanced over at Kaito. She hadn't lied to him - the sweater and the scarf effectively concealed his extra weight, and only she could _really_ notice that his clothes seemed just a little tighter than normal, or that his face seemed just a little bit softer. She blushed as she remembered how soft his stomach felt under her fingertips. 'This really is my fault this time...' she thought.  
  
This holiday season was turning into the best she'd ever had - so many ways to keep Kaito eating and growing without him suspecting anything amiss! Sometimes she didn't even have to do anything at all. Right now their entire pantry was full of sweet snacks and treats that Kaito's fan had sent by. He'd made her promise to lock them away until after Christmas, but it was always so easy to coax him into eating them. A cupcake here, a gingerbread man there... and slowly Kaito's stomach would start rounding out.  
  
Just as Kaito had been struggling to stick to a strict dieting regimen, Miku had been struggling to try and help him stay skinny... and she always failed. She couldn't help it, Kaito just looked so much cuter when he was heavy! But once again, he'd nearly had to miss out on seeing his fans because of her own encouragement of his indulgences.  
  
'Thank goodness for whoever made that sweater,' she thought, 'I never would have forgiven myself. He loves these hospital visits most of all!'  
  
And they had plenty more to make as Christmas approached. Many of the Vocaloids did charity appearances this time of year to use their celebrity to help normal people. Miku didn't get sick the way a human could, but her own strange existence certainly made her sympathetic to those who did. Kaito especially loved bringing smiles to the faces of children at Christmas - probably even more than he loved eating all the Christmas food lying around!  
  
The two of them walked behind the hospital to try and stay out of sight, as agreed upon. Miku quickly checked over Kaito's sweater to make sure it was staying secure around his stomach, but she needn't have worried. His belly was safely concealed so long as he didn't take it off.  
  
"Oh thank goodness, you two are right on time!"  
  
The nurse smiled broadly as Kaito and Miku entered through the staff door. "Of course we are! We promised the kids we'd be here for them!" Kaito said with a big smile as he set down all his packages.  
  
The portly women pinched at the knit fabric on his sweater. "Oh my, look at you, did Miku make these for you?"  
  
Miku blushed. "I'm... not really a seamstress..." she admitted, "They're from our fans."  
  
That earned her a laugh. "You two really do love your fans!"  
  
She nudged over to Kaito and Miku could just barely hear her whisper into his ear. "Did you get the cake I sent you?"  
  
Miku blushed deep red - she was _right here_. Kaito chuckled nervously. "Ah, yes... the triple-layer chocolate fudge cake?"  
  
He clutched at his soft stomach through the sweater. "It was delicious! Thank you so much!"  
  
"Oh, well, I know I made a lot, but I'm sure you all shared it!"  
  
"Ah, y-y-yes! I had some too, we all did!" Miku lied, "You're a very good chef!"  
  
The nurse led Kaito and Miku upstairs. "Now, the kids are really excited to see the both of you. You're more than welcome to go around earlier if you want, but the Christmas party proper will be in a few more hours when 'Santa' shows up... just make yourselves comfortable!"  
  
No sooner had they set foot in the children's ward than a chorus of cheers rang out around the couple. "MIKU-CHAAAAAAN!" "KAITOOOOOO!"  
  
  
"Wow, Kaito, you're _really_ good at Legos!"  
  
Kaito sat on the floor with his legs crossed, a circle of kids surrounding him in the playroom. He had expertly constructed a small Santa sleigh with some reindeer. "I love Legos! They're my favorite toy!" he said cheerfully.  
  
"Ha ha, you must play big brother a lot to know how to use kids toys so well!"  
  
On hearing that, Kaito froze up. "Ah... y...yea... I play with them... to entertain the kids..." he said shakily.  
  
"Kaito, Kaito, do you know Santa? The nurses said he'll be coming by at the big party later!"  
  
A little girl with black braids looked up at him with shining eyes. Kaito shot her a sly smile. "Well... I can't divulge that kind of super secret info..."  
  
"AH! Is he bringing me the doll I asked for?!"  
  
"What about my remote control car!?"  
  
"Ah, I'm not on the naughty list am I?!"  
  
The questions rushed towards Kaito so fast and furious he could barely come up with a proper answer. "I... I..."  
  
"Kaito can't tell you Santa's secrets!"  
  
Miku was standing over him with a big smile. "Besides, Santa will be here in for the party, right? You just have to be good for that long!"  
  
Suddenly the little girl with the braids hugged Kaito from the side... her arms pressing deep into his fat belly. Kaito froze in place - she'd feel how fat he was, she'd know all about it and soon everyone would know and hate him...  
  
"AH! Kaito, your sweater is so soft!"  
  
He breathed a sigh of relief, patting her lightly on the head. Crisis averted.  
  
Miku turned her head as Kaito became aware of some low voices out in the hall. One of the nurses came into the room with a somber face. "Um... children... I... I have some news about... Santa..."  
  
Kaito felt the little girl's grip around him tighten. 'That doesn't sound good...'  
  
"Er... well see... there was an accident with his... his sleigh! Yes, and he had to get it repaired..."  
  
Miku rushed over to the nurse and started whispering to her quietly. Kaito looked down to his heartbroken fan and tried to give her his most reassuring smile. "Don't worry... I'll go make sure everything is okay..." he whispered.  
  
She looked close to tears, but she tried to give him a brave face as he stood up and left to follow Miku and the nurse into the hall. "What happened? Is the party cancelled?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.  
  
"Well... see, usually our janitor plays Santa for the kids," the nurse said, "He's got his own costume and everything. But we just heard he's sick in bed with the flu and he can't make it in. Oh... the kids are going to be so disappointed..."  
  
"You don't have time to find someone else?" Miku asked.  
  
The nurse shook her head. "Well, we have the suit here and a beard and wig but... ah, our janitor is a bit... of a big person," she said, chuckling slightly, "So he never needed to wear any padding. We don't have any to put in there in time..."  
  
Kaito glanced back through the window and now it seemed like every one of the kids was watching him, expecting "big brother" to make it all better. "So you said have the suit and wig?" he repeated.  
  
The nurse looked up at him. "Oh... well, we do... but..."  
  
He smiled and waved at the kids through the window and walked back into the room. "Okay, I just had a chat with the nurses!" Kaito announced, "So, I have some bad news... Miku and I have to leave to go help Santa fix his sleigh so he can be here for the party!"  
  
He heard some sighs of disappointment. "But don't worry, I have a good feeling Santa is going to be really excited to see all of you! Because I have it on _good authority_ that he'll get a good report!"  
  
Kaito walked back out of the room. "Kaito... you're not planning to..." Miku started to say.  
  
"Can I have that suit?" Kaito said, "Ah... I think the Crypton corporation left me something I can work with so you don't have to settle for a skinny Santa."  
  
  
Miku was trying her hardest to keep up a solid front while internally she was squealing with delight. She followed Kaito into the kitchen as he tossed off his sweater and removed his tight belt, his stomach poking out further under his tank top as the restraint loosened. "Okay, we don't have a lot of time... as long as the glitch works right, I should be able to fit into it before the party starts..."  
  
"Y...yes..." Miku said nervously.  
  
He turned back to Miku apologetically. "I'm really glad you're okay with me doing this..." he said, "I know having a fat boyfriend is going to be really embarrassing to you..."  
  
She shook her head so fast her pigtails swirled around her. "Oh, Kaito, please! The kids are going to love you!"  
  
' _I'm_ going to love you even more.'  
  
She guided him to a reclining chair in the living room, dragging over the large coffee table so it would be in reach of him. "Here, you may as well try to be as comfortable as possible," she said, "I'll just start bringing in food from the next room and you just focus on eating!"  
  
She skipped back into the kitchen and threw open the pantry, giddy with excitement - when was she _ever_ going to have to chance to stuff a willing Kaito again?! Now the _real_ trick was to make sure she didn't over do it...  
  
  
Kaito draped the enormous Santa suit over the couch. How big _was_ their normal Santa? 'I'm going to be at least 400 pounds to fit that...' he thought to himself, 'But... it'll be fine. Nobody but the nurse will know its me under there, and she thinks it's just prosthetic padding.'  
  
Of course he didn't have any such padding, and he knew just lashing pillows together wouldn't help. So he'd have to settle for the next best thing - padding _himself_. He was so grateful to Miku for agreeing to helping him. After all, what girl would otherwise _want_ to have such a fat man hanging around them on Christmas? But still, he'd get dumped tonight when it was all over and he'd be back to the slim body he was supposed to have for Christmas Eve... and in the meantime, he'd get to make a lot of sick kids incredibly happy.  
  
Miku started hauling out a lovely array of boxes stuffed with sugar cookies, laying them out on the coffee table. "Ah, these are from the girls down at the convenience store!" he said with a smile, "They gave me those a few days ago!"  
  
He grabbed a few and ate them, savoring each bite. Suddenly Miku reached her hand in one of the boxes and pulled out a whole fistful of them. "Kaito, you only have three hours to get fat enough to wear that suit. You need to eat a lot faster!"  
  
He swallowed quickly. "You're right!" he said, taking the cookies from Miku and practically shoveling them into his mouth.  
  
He started to grab as many cookies as he could, stuffing as many into his mouth as he could reasonably chew at a time. Even as fast as he had to eat them, he was still able to appreciate how wonderful they tasted. He opened another package, this one full of gingerbread men. 'Ah, I always feel weird eating things that stare at me,' he thought to himself as he bit the heads off of three at once.  
  
The more the cookies disappeared from the boxes, the more Kaito's belly grew outward in front of him. His waistband dug further into his surging stomach, but Kaito tried to ignore the discomfort. Miku rested a few cartons of milk next to him. "Here, you need to hydrate too, silly," she said.  
  
Kaito grabbed the carton and noticed there were no glasses around him. He sighed and tore it open, drinking straight out of it in long, greedy gulps. As he rested it down, Miku giggled at him. "Nice milk mustache!" she said, wiping his damp lip.  
  
"Thanks, Miku," he said, feeling a little self-conscious before he remembered why he was doing this in the first place. "Oh, we're getting low on cookies..." he said before shoving in five chocolate chip cookies at once. He face was getting covered in crumbs from his messy eating.  
  
He heard a soft "pop!" as his stomach broke through his pants, sending the button flying. "Ah, maybe I should change my pants..." Kaito said, starting to slow down.  
  
"We'll change them later, Kaito!" Miku said, "You just worry about eating, and I'll worry about you!"  
  
She started laying out several large cakes and silverware for him to eat them with as his stuffed belly began to spread into his lap...  
  
  
Miku spread out several enormous cakes in front of Kaito - most of them were traditional Christmas sponge cakes, but some of the fans had gone a little more crazy. Each one had an assortment of delectable toppings and usually some non-edible decorations. As Kaito started cutting himself some cake slices, Miku pulled up anything he couldn't actually eat, leaving a small pile of cream-coated Santas nearby.  
  
She finally allowed herself a few moments to enjoy herself. All Christmas she and Kaito had been stressing out over keeping him skinny when there were so many of his favorite foods around. And all Christmas, they'd done nothing but fail at it. Kaito needed to be able to enjoy himself and as much as he tried to talk about it as a "sacrifice", she could tell from the big smile on his face between bites that he was having fun eating with reckless abandon. And now she was able to have some enjoyment watching him grow a happy holiday body, his tank top long having risen up over his round, bare belly as it kept stretching out further and further in front of him. She looked the rest of him over, waiting for the rest of his body to start changing, but so far he was the same size as before... just a lot more belly. She watched as Kaito kept working on trying to eat the cake as quickly as possible, but as she checked the clock, she knew he wasn't going to be fast enough on his own.  
  
"Kaito, why don't you let me feed it to you? Besides, you look like you need a break."  
  
Kaito swallowed the last bite of his first cake and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his stomach with a chocolate frosted finger tip. Miku carefully dabbed the chocolate on his tummy away with a napkin. "How do you feel?" she asked.  
  
"Like I'm going to pop..." he murmured, "But the food is so good... I had no idea all my fans were such good cooks."  
  
Miku sliced the next cake up into several massive slices, then grabbed a fork and plate and started piling huge forkfuls into Kaito's mouth. She took a seat on the arm of his chair - oh how she'd been yearning to do something like this. Kaito getting bigger was always welcome, but Miku _making_ him bigger was even more fun. Somehow that belly was always more satisfying when she was the one that put it on him. And just as she'd promised, Kaito definitely ate faster when it was her doing the feeding. The cake vanished into his swelling stomach so fast, it seemed like Kaito was barely chewing.  
  
The second cake was completely devoured in ten minutes. She ran a hand along his belly, giving Kaito a light massage. "Thanks..." he said quietly, and he already sounded tired. She could only imagine how full he felt. "You ready for the next one?" she said softly, "Or do you need a tummy rub first?"  
  
"Just pass me the jacket... I need to see how much more I need to gain..."  
  
Miku pulled the enormous jacket off the couch and handed it to Kaito. He slipped it on, practically swimming in the material as he stood up. Even with his belly as large as it was, it was far too loose around it. "Welp, I bet if we clear out these last few cakes, you should be large enough... and by then, the _rest_ of you will be too."  
  
She held up the red trousers for Kaito, subtly checking around the room. Kaito got the idea, grabbing the pants and quickly running to the bathroom to change. Miku sighed wistfully as she watched his stuffed belly bouncing with his every footstep.  
  
  
As Kaito walked out of the bathroom, he had to use both hands to keep the costume pants up. 'I never thought I could be fat and not fat enough at the same time...' he thought to himself, 'But it'll be worth it!'  
  
He plopped back down on the chair, tossing the baggy coat aside again - the brief reprieve from eating helped some of the excess food settle, but he groaned as he knew how much more he needed to eat. 'Miku's right, the cake should be enough...'  
  
Miku gleefully held a piece of cake out for him. "Okay, Kaito, let's do this! We'll get you nice and plump so you can be Santa!"  
  
As he kept at his surprisingly fun task, he could feel his belly groaning and protesting so much unnecessary food. But the release of being able to eat without guilt or consequences cancelled it out entirely - he'd been drooling over all these wonderful treats he'd been depriving himself of. Well, that wasn't entirely true... he still needed to get dumped in the evening so he could safely make the rest of his Christmas appearances. But they'd understand. He hadn't fattened up due to being irresponsible... he was doing a duty for the fans!  
  
The more he ate, the more his belly seemed to swell like a fleshy balloon, growing taller and more oblong as it crept along his thighs. He was halfway through the remaining cakes, but he looked at his arms and legs and saw the rest of his body wasn't catching up. 'Ack... what if it's too late? Then I have a huge belly AND I'm stuck here...'  
  
"Come on, Santa Kaito, you can eat a lot faster than that!"  
  
Miku shoved another forkful of cake into his mouth and Kaito banished the negative thoughts. He close his eyes and tried to remember everything he'd seen other "Santas" do. Santa was more than just fat, after all. 'He's always really happy to see the kids... he listens to everything they say, and he helps them get their dreams. He gives them good advice, and makes every kid feel extra special just for being there.'  
  
Little did Kaito realize as he focused on prepping his mind for being like Santa, his body finally began to catch up to his Christmas binge eating. His cheeks plumped up nice and rosy as his chins multiplied. His moobs swelled up and began to sag on top of his stomach. As his limbs grew rounder and wider, his loose pant legs began to grow tight and snug, his arms starting to resemble thick pork roasts. His hips widened out along with his butt billowing out behind him. Kaito slowly began to sink further into the chair cushion as his weight increased. As the last piece of cake entered his mouth, his stomach sank more naturally, looking less like a taut fleshy ball and more like a naturally empty (if still incredibly fat) belly. His abused tank top was completely shoved up and stretched over his moobs, rolls of fat visible on his sides as his stomach draped over his lap.  
  
"Ahhh... Kaito, you're the perfect Santa now..." Miku cooed.  
  
He finally became aware of what happened to him and his first reaction was shock - normally he'd at least _notice_ when he got so large. "I... I just kept thinking about how to be Santa... and..." he sputtered.  
  
Miku bent over and hugged him, pressing deeply into his flabby stomach. "Then it's Christmas magic!"  
  
As she released Kaito, he slowly pushed himself to his feet - the pants that were falling off of him earlier now fit perfectly. "Good... we didn't go too far..." he said, "I don't have a spare Santa suit."  
  
Miku quickly ran upstairs to grab Kaito another tank top as he pulled his extra large belt closed. He had to use the last loop... but the trousers were secure. "Great, and we still have another half hour to get there! Plenty of time!" he said as he looked at the clock on the wall.  
  
A 4X white undershirt flew through the air as Kaito clumsily grabbed it in his sausage like fingers. "Uh... yea... but... you're going to be moving a lot slower, you know..." Miku said.  
  
"Oh... right..." Kaito said, finding himself slowly waddling around the room as he gathered the rest of the costume pieces.  
  
'I guess I should be glad I don't have to climb down a chimney like this...'  
  
  
"All right, kids... we have some sad news. Kaito had to leave to guard Santa's sleigh..."  
  
A loud "Awwwww!" came out from the assembled children in the community room. Miku, in her red and green elf suit, gave them a sly wink. "But he assured Santa that everyone in here was exceptionally well behaved!"  
  
A loud "HO HO HO!" came through the doors. Miku turned her head eagerly to see a familiar man with a white cotton bear and long white hair push open the wooden doors, waddling slowly inside as he held a sack over his shoulder. 'I'm glad they had a spare wig and beard for Kaito...' Miku thought as she watched "Santa Claus" rest his sack on the table.  
  
"Merry Christmas, everyone! I've been so eager to meet every one of you!"  
  
The kids looked about ready to swarm all over Kaito, only for the nurses to move forward and organize them into a single file line. "Don't worry, Santa Claus will see every one of you in order!"  
  
With his rosy cheeks and round belly, Kaito seemed to inhabit the part as he happily took his seat so he could start meeting the children "in character." Almost at once Kaito had a little boy in his lap. "Well, your name is Akito, isn't it?" Kaito said.  
  
A loud gasp emitted from every child in the room. "Santa... you know my name?" the boy said in awe.  
  
'Right... Kaito played with all these kids earlier today...' Miku thought.  
  
Kaito lightly tapped him on the nose. "I know the names of every child on my nice list!" he said, laughing so hard his belly shook like a bowl full of jelly, "Now, why don't you tell me what you want for Christmas?"  
  
As each child got their quality time with "Santa Kaito", Miku couldn't help but be touched with how much Kaito seemed to be embracing his character. "A man with a heart as big as his..." the nurse from earlier remarked quietly to Miku, "He's a natural Santa."  
  
While the nurse eyed Kaito's changed body, she added "It's really amazing that you were able to find prosthetics that fit so well. You'd almost think he really _was_ a fat Vocaloid."  
  
"Ah... well... everyone knows we Vocaloids can't gain weight..." Miku stammered.  
  
"Lucky him!" the nurse laughed.  
  
"Now... a good friend of mine told me you really like Legos," Kaito said to another boy in line.  
  
"Yea! And...and... I like to build towers and cities and..."  
  
No matter shy the child, somehow being in Kaito's presence seemed to get them to open up to him.  
  
  
As the line finally winnowed down to just one more child, Kaito remembered the little girl with the braids again. "Ah, Keiko, right?"  
  
She nodded and leapt forward to hug Kaito so swiftly he felt his red cap slip as her arms sank deep into his body. He froze up out of reflexive embarrassment again... someone holding him like that would be expecting Santa to be fat... but if they saw his hair? He'd ruined everything! All of a sudden all his wise Santa sayings vanished and he was back to being afraid of being exposed. His eyes darted nervously around the room, but the other children were too busy playing with their new toys to notice.  
  
Keiko looked up at him with curious eyes. She leaned incredibly close to his face and tucked the stray blue hair back into the Santa cap. "Kaito?" she whispered.  
  
He gulped and nodded for her. Keiko's face drew into a broad smile. "No wonder you're so nice, Kaito... you're really Santa, aren't you?" she whispered to him, "And you left so you could use your magic to turn into him!"  
  
She gave him an innocent peck on the cheek. "I'll keep your secret, okay?"  
  
Kaito was touched, all of his nerves vanishing at once as his Santa persona returned. "Well then, Keiko, you seem like a girl who's a voracious reader. How about you tell me about some of your favorite books!"  
  
This was turning into the best day of Kaito's life.  
  
  
"AHHHH! Kaito was Santa and I missed it?!"  
  
Rin's face fell as she saw Kaito, having stripped off his Santa suit down to his pants and socks, relaxing on the couch. "Ahhh, nothing that cool happens at our events!"  
  
"That's because they keep making us dress up like reindeer," Len huffed.  
  
Miku snuggled deeply into Kaito's warm sides, enjoying the sensation of sinking into him. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer. "Luka and I had to stand around in sexy elf costumes and get leered at all day," Meiko said, "Most of the fans are all right, but you get a few weirdos..."  
  
"Tako Luka tried to suffocate a man who pointed a camera up my skirt," Luka said in an absurdly cheerful tone. Tako Luka floated above her head, spinning lazily while wearing a tiny Santa cap.  
  
"Well hey, Kaito, how'd it feel playing Santa?" Meiko asked, "I see you chose the Method route to get the suit to fit."  
  
Kaito blushed at the light teasing, but Miku didn't feel him growing tense or embarrassed. "I've never had anything like it before..." Kaito said with a soft smile, "My fans always like to see me, but to those children, I was the light of the world. They trusted me with everything! All I had to do to make them happy was prove I cared about them and thought about them all the time."  
  
Miku cuddled him closer, lightly running her fingers along his stomach. "Well Kaito, you better get down to Crypton pretty soon if you want to get dumped by tomorrow," Meiko advised, "You know, before the next charity event..."  
  
Miku hoped nobody noticed her slight scowl. Just when she was starting to enjoy her Christmas Kaito chub... "You're right! Ah, I'll just start heading over and..."  
  
His phone began to buzz on the table. He picked it up and read the text message... and Miku saw his face freeze in terror.  
  
"They... the data dump... it's... not working... they don't think it's going to start working until after Christmas... or even the New Year!"  
  
He fell back into the couch. "Oh god, I have to cancel! I can't go out like this! Oh, everyone's going to be so disappointed..."  
  
Miku grabbed his Santa cap off the table and pulled it onto his head. Kaito looked at her in surprise. "You can go. You just... might have to go in character."  
  
She patted his tummy with a smile. "Santa Kaito."  
  
She stuffed a gingerbread man in Kaito's mouth. "At least you won't have to worry about dieting over Christmas, right? You can just relax."  
  
Kaito swallowed the gingerbread man and blushed. "I can't... get carried away..." he said, rubbing his belly.  
  
But he smiled softly as the thought of relaxing about his weight seemed to register with him. "But I suppose I can finally eat everything the fans are sending me if I pace myself..."  
  
Miku curled up tightly to him, happily running her fingers along his soft jelly belly. 'Looks like we're both getting what we want for Christmas...' she thought with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd hoped to maybe have a *new* Christmas story ready, but instead I'm just uploading the two old Fat Kaito Christmas stories I did for the AO3 crowd. 2020 was not a good year for writing or even staying on top of uploading these old stories! But thanks for sticking with me, as always.
> 
> I feel weird tagging the rest of Vocaloids when they only show up in one short scene, so I left them off for now.
> 
> Chronology wise, this actually predates the Writetumber series but it felt weird uploading this out of season.


End file.
